


bitter coffee

by oh_my_cod



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (i wrote this in all lower case bc a e s t h e t i c), (i’m a poor high school student, (they don’t teach us to write in school XD), Alternate Universe, Catra/Adora - Freeform, Everyone is nice, F/F, Fluffy!!!, Pining, a lil bit of angst, barista adora, best friend squad - Freeform, catra is a bean, catradora, catra’s aunt is like the best, childhood flashbacks, high schoolers, iconic coffee shop au, i’m so sorry it’s short lol i thought it was longer, separated childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_my_cod/pseuds/oh_my_cod
Summary: a bitter sweet au fanfic of catra and adora, two separated childhood friends. on a cold day, as if destiny, catra walks into a café and her whole life gets turned upside down.(might change the title so watch out!!)





	bitter coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i’m an amateur writer, but i hope you can enjoy this sweet/fluffy story! i write everything in lower case (sorry! lol) hope y’all enjoy!! (i’m like southern so i kinda use y’all a LOT)  
> i’m a struggling high school student so i might not update as much as i’d like ):

  catra was absolutely freezing. it was a brisk december morning in virginia. if you’ve ever been there, you would know that december is often accompanied by harsh, icicle-like winds. catra tucked a lock of her chocolate curls behind her ear and shoved her ice-cold hands into the pocket of her ratty old hoodie. catra was currently in the process of walking to her aunt mae’s house from her far away high school. mae, catra’s mother-like aunt was sick in bed with a harsh cold and was unable to pick catra up from swim practice that had ended at three o’clock. as a result, catra found herself walking quickly down the sidewalk to avoid the icy winds.

“i need to stop somewhere,” catra said to no one in particular. she glimpsed a café up ahead that was such a warm contrast to the frozen world around it. “it’ll work,” she muttered. with that, she began to pick up her pace, anxious to escape the cold.

   the shop’s exterior was very ordinary and plain. it featured a small sign with the name “greyskull café”. despite the simple outside, the inside seemed to leak warmth and was very cozy in appearance. catra grabbed the door handle. as she pulled, bamboo chimes clinked together, a pleasant sound. catra took a few steps inside and breathed out, no longer able to see her breath as she was filled with warmth. She drank in the smells of the small coffee shop and smiled softly at how quaint it was. a couple who she’d never seen sat together at a booth that was stuffed with fluffy pillows. other than them, the shop was empty. the brunette slowly walked to the counter where a blonde barista stood, her back facing catra. catra observed as the barista skillfully poured steamed milk in a small mug. the barista placed it on a small plate and walked into the couple, exchanging a few words with them. The blonde walked back to the counter, without looking at catra.

“alright then, what can i get for you,” the barista said, looking up at catra with her sparkling ocean eyes.

 _her._  

the blonde’s jaw dropped.

catra’s heart stopped.

“adora?”


End file.
